


Summertime

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: Dan and Phil's son goes to summer camp and the boys have mixed feelings about it.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> For Phandom fic Fests: Summer (Blank!) Flash Fest  
> I filled the blank with Camp!

Sexy alone time was a luxury that became non existent when parenting a nine year old boy. Dan knew that going in and wouldn't trade it for the world but he would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited for the week long stay-cation he planned on having with Phil while their son, Milo was at summer camp.  
They put any activities that would exert too much energy on hold for the days to come after getting up at an offending hour to watch their son ride away gleefully on a bus. It was an odd feeling. Dan was looking forward to this week since Milo brought the bright colored flier home, over the moon with excitement, begging them to let him go.  
  
Phil was more than hesitant to let Milo go and it had taken quite a lot of convincing to get him on board. Milo was often glued to their sides and had been since they adopted him six years ago when he had barley just turned three. He had never stayed over a full night at a friend's house before, let alone leave them for a whole week. Phil seemed to be coping fine now.  
  
“Hey you.” Phil walked into the room in nothing but tight baby blue boxers.  
  
Dan smiled up at him and hoped to god it was dazzling. He would never hear the end of it if Phil knew how much he was internally freaking out.  
Phil flopped into Dan's lap and curled his arms around the back of his neck. He leaned back with his hands locked securely behind Dan's neck and shot him a smirk that had a smug knowing air to it. Dan was fucked, and not in the way they had planned.  
  
Phil pressed his forehead against Dan's and chuckled.  
“You wanted him to go.” He said in a low voice.  
  
Dan gazed up into the eyes he could vividly visualize whenever he closed his own.  
“You see,” He paused and untangled himself from Phil. “I happen to be an idiot and you shouldn't listen to me.”  
  
Phil just laughed and shook his head.  
“He's there now, Dan. We might as well enjoy it. Besides, this is good for him.”  
  
It didn't feel like it was good for him. They were so fortunate to have the means to adopt Milo in the first place. To be looking for their next family member the same time that three year old Milo was alone and needing a family. It felt like a sick joke to not have them in their home by choice.  
  
“I'll go and get him?” Dan joked dryly.  
“You know I think this is good for the both of you.” Phil continued, ignoring Dan completely.  
“I know it's hard.” He pushed Dan's hair away from his face and pressed his lips between Dan's eyes. “He's going to have an amazing time. He probably already is. He's going to beg us to go back every summer. It's going to be memories he'll have forever, babe.”  
  
Dan sighed heavily.  
“You're right.” He muttered finally.  
“You go to the room and get undressed. I'll lock up.” Phil gave him a chaste kiss and hurried off.  
  
Dan chuckled at the hustle Phil was showing but raced to tear his own shirt over his head himself the second he crossed into the master bedroom.  
He was halfway through wiggling out of his skinny jeans when Phil rounded the corner with a serious expression on his face. He was holding his phone to his ear and his voice was strictly business.  
  
“Well is he okay? We can come right now.”  
Dan's heart plummeted. He stumbled over to Phil's side, his jeans still only half way on.  
  
“I don't understand.” Phil was saying. “Okay. Okay.... Can you put him on really quick?”  
Phil glanced at Dan and offered a small smile before setting his phone on speakerphone.  
  
“Dad? Daddy?” A small voice called out. Dan could hear the watery wobbling crack in Milo's teary voice.  
“What is going on, Phil?” He hissed before softening his voice in the sweet high pitch tone reserved only for their son and small animals. “Hey, buddy. What's up?”  
“It's just” there was a long pause. “I want to go home. It isn't fun here. It's really dark where all of the beds are and I didn't want a top bunk but that was all that is left. The other boys are kind of mean and nobody wants to be my friend.” He trailed off and Dan could feel his heart break for his son.  
“What? Why are the other boys mean? What happened? Did they do something?” Dan put a hand gently on Phil's arm simultaneously calming and quieting him.  
“Milo do you want us to come and get you? We can leave right now if that's what you want but it's up to you.”  
The line went quiet for several minutes. Phil shot Dan a worried glance.  
“Maybe I can do summer camp next year?” Milo finally asked in a whisper.  
“Hmm that sounds like a smart idea. Now we can go do something fun as a family this week. It was _so_ boring here without you!”  
“It was?” Milo asked with a small laugh.  
Dan glanced at Phil's lack of attire and closed his eyes in defeat.  
“So boring! But hey, we need to get ready. We'll be there super quick just go get your things, okay?”  
  
They said their goodbyes and sorted everything out with the counselors before hanging up and getting dressed in silence. They were waiting for their car to arrive to take them back to their son when Phil tucked his hand into Dan's, jarring him from the list he was creating in his head of other activities they could do this summer.  
  
“What fun thing are we going to do this week?” Phil asked. His voice was quiet and sad. Dan pulled him into a light hug.  
“Whatever the fuck he wants to do.”  
Dan could feel the rumble of Phil's wet laughter against his chest.  
Phil nodded aggressively against him.  
“That sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I just want to keep writing Parent!Phan
> 
> Come and yell at me on tumblr:  
> Tortitabby.tumblr.com


End file.
